Every country needs to produce more electricity to meet the ever increasing demands of its people. None of the traditional methods for the production of electricity is completely emission free. Developed countries, under the public pressure of health issues, are shutting down many nuclear power plants all over the world. There is more or less a similar problem with gas, diesel and hydro power plants. Solar energy has limitations and cannot be widely used at present.
At present there are few economical methods of power production which are pollution or emission free and modern civilization and the economy are entirely dependent on electricity. Thus, there is a need for an apparatus for generating electricity which is pollution free and which can be readily assembled and integrated into any part of the world without the need for extensive and sophisticated infrastructure.